


Spank me?

by HurricaneScully



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 05:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10298555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HurricaneScully/pseuds/HurricaneScully
Summary: This is pretty much pure smut. Shameless smutty goodness. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This wouldn't leave my mind and I couldn't write my other story because this smutty little naughtiness keep niggling at me. The best way to focus was to write it and get it out haha. Let me know what you think of it :-) Enjoy x

Mulder walked up to Scully's door. He'd found a file that he wanted to ask her opinion on. Well, that was his excuse. Really he just wanted to see her. The weekends were horrible for him and if he was honest he'd mainly sit around waiting for Monday to roll up so he could see her again. So there he is, file in hand and her favorite meal from the local Chinese take out as a peace offering hoping she'll be home. Scully is much more agreeable with a full stomach so he hopes the food will get him in the door. He gets to her door but hears her and stops.

"Fuck! I'm *sorry*. Please. No. Ahh! Stop. Stop!!" She sobbed and screamed. It was Scully. She was in trouble. He dropped the case file and the bag of food to the floor. He kicked the door. It fell in instantly. The flimsy wood splintering around the lock. Flying inwards but holding. 

Scully was bent over the couch. Her skirt wrapped up to her small waist. Her panties at her ankles. A woman with brunette hair pulled up in a tight bun stood looming over her petite body with a thick belt in her hand. Scully's sweet face was tear stained and red.

Both sets of eyes flew to him as the door swung inwards. He strode inside fumbling for his gun. The sight made him realise that he hadn't walked in on his work parter being threatened. He'd walked in on... God. She definitely didn't need help. He flushed. His eyes wide. 

Scully was gay? Scully liked being spanked? Scully had a girlfriend? Holy shit! His mind whirled. They'd been working together a little under three years and he thought they knew each other pretty well. They didn't exactly discuss things that were too personal in nature but still... He'd like to think she'd tell him if she were in a relationship. 

"Mulder?!?" Her eyes were like saucers. She was mortified! Her face as bright as her hair. She looked like she might throw up. She quickly stood from her bent over position. Her skirt lowering at the movement. 

"I'm going to go, Katy" The brunette woman said to Scully. "Don't hesitate to call" Mulder still stood dumb struck at the broken door. 

Scully pulled up her panties and winced a tiny bit as they went over her bottom. Mulder moved to let the woman out. His eyes following her and his mind flooded with confusion. She stepped over the food and file and then picked it up.

"Here" She said passing them to Mulder with a small smile. She didnt seem a bit embarrassed. He took it in numb hands. Should he leave too? He'd probably just ruined his partners chance to have sex. He didn't know how he felt about that. On one hand Scully fucking a woman was something right out of his dreams but on the other he was seething and so jealous it actually hurt. He decided to stay. If he ran away with his tail between his legs it would probably be worse. It might make it extremely difficult to work together. 

Mulder walked in and closed the broken door. He'd pay for a replacement. At least it wasn't split in two so they could still have some privacy just now. He wondered what to say to her. He tossed the food and case file on the coffee table.

"I, uh, I'm sorry I didn't call first" He said lamely and regretted the words. They didn't seem to do justice to the situation. She whipped her head around to meet his but said nothing. Her lower lip trembled a little. 

"I didn't know you had your girlfriend over. I would've called" He continued when she just stared at him and said nothing. She was almost panting. Probably from her previous sexual activities. Clearly she liked it rough. She had been crying and saying 'stop' though so how damn kinky did she like it? It almost put Mulder's dirty mind to shame. 

"She's not my girlfriend. I'm heterosexual, Mulder. You know that" She said. Her face was still the colour of beetroot. Her words almost a whisper and her eyes on the floor. 

"Heterosexual people don't tend to engage in sexual activities with a member of the same sex" He said to her. What was she talking about? She couldn't lie about it when he'd walked in on them. How stupid did she think he was? 

"It wasn't a 'sexual activity'." She told him. Her voice tinted with shame.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, Scully. It's perfectly natural to have a healthy sexual appetite" Mulder told her.

"It *wasn't* sexual, Mulder" She told him in a very firm voice. Her eyes were completely clear of tears now and her blush was calming down. He raised his eyebrow's at her. Why was she lying?

"Care to explain?" He asked her. It probably wasn't his business but they never lied to each other so why the hell was she starting now? 

"Not particularly but... We're always honest with each other, aren't we?... If you feel that you need an explanation then I'll give you one." She stuttered out. Mulder felt a flood of guilt at how obviously uncomfortable he was making her. What the hell was going on though? If it wasn't sexual what had she been doing? He just nodded his head. Slightly unsure of if he really wanted to know what she was doing with another woman. Why wasn't it him? 

"She's a therapist... In a way" Scully told him. He didn't even bother to speak. Trusting that the look on his face spoke volume's. A therapist? Hah. Rubbish! Why was she bullshitting? 

"She is. Not all therapy is conducted in a stuffy office, Mulder. You should know that" She told him and licked her top lip in a nervous fashion. 

"Uh huh, and what *exactly* were you both working through today?" He said with a bit more bite than he meant. She licked her lip again. He thought she looked like she was debating about how much to tell him.

"I..." She sighed "I pay her to spank me" The heat rose in her face again and she swallowed thickly. His eyes widened. She *payed* someone to spank her. Holy hell. That was hot! He'd do that for free. She went to add more to what she'd said but he interrupted her.

"And *that's* not sexual?" He practically scoffed.

She collapsed to the couch and grimaced when her bottom hit the cushioned couch. She put her head in her hands and started to take deep breaths. She lifted her head and looked at him

"Look, if you just want to try and humiliate me then I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You've already ruined my night so I'd..."

"Ruined your night?!" He shouted at her. She'd said it wasn't sexual so how had he ruined her night? What the hell was going on? 

"Yes, Mulder! Ruined my night! I'd already paid her and you just..." Her eyes filled with tears. "Do you ever think of anyone but your fucking self?... Did you never stop to think how *I* cope?! My Father and sister are *dead*. I have three months I can't even account for. Jesus, I almost *died*, Mulder! If I want someone to come to my home and punish me for things then what has it got to do with you?!" She screamed at him. How dare he anyway? 

"Pu. Punish you?" Why would she want to be punished? For what? "Why do you think you..." He broke off. He felt his eyes start to fill with tears. Why the hell did she want to be punished? Christ, that was pretty dark.

"I doubt you'd want to hear about it. Can we just forget this?" 

"I do want to hear about it and I don't want to forget this" Mulder told her in a calm voice. 

"It's my fault that she died, my sister. I already told you that the bullet was meant for me." She shook her head in shame "My career choice has ruined so many lives and I know I'm being so selfish. I stay because I..." She took in a steadying breath breaking off whatever she was going to say "I just... Sometimes I need to feel like I'm being punished. Perhaps it's the Catholic in me seeking some kind of penance." She let out a mirthless chuckle. She shrugged after a moment "I need it" 

"It wasn't your fault, Scully. You know that. No one blames you for Melissa's death." He told her. He ignores whatever she was going to say about why she stayed in the X-files. He didn't think she wanted him to push that. He was surprised that Scully coped with things like this. It made him sad that she felt the need to be punished. She was always so put together and in control that he was shocked to find out that she felt this way. She nodded sadly.

"But I do. I blame myself" She said as tears spilled out of her eyes. 

"Oh Scully. Please don't cry" He said quietly. He sat down and went to hold her but she pulled away. "I just want to help you" He told her. He was slightly hurt that she wouldn't let him hold her.

"Spank me?" She turned her head towards him. Her eyes shimmering and tears flowing like tiny rivers down her cheeks. 

"Scully?" He was shocked. Spank her? He felt himself harden at the thought. He wanted to touch her rounded ass and watch it ripple a little as he slapped it. 

"Please? We'd hardly even started before you, uh, came in. I... I need this" She looked totally determined. She wanted him to do this. Needed it so badly.

"I don't think that it..." She stood up, not letting him finish. She leaned over the couch. Pulled her skirt up and her panties down. Perfect ivory globe's shone at him. He swallowed whatever the hell he was about to say. She wanted it. Needed it and he wanted to touch her so badly. So what if it wasn't sexual. This would give him enough fantasy material to last for years. 

"Are... are you sure?" He asked her standing up and moving behind her. Her delicate lace panties hanging round her ankles made her look *so* damn naughty. She didn't have any stocking's or hose on so his view of her shapely legs was perfect. God, she was stunning. He wanted to dip his tongue in the cute little dimples at the back of her knees. To push his head between her legs and lick her til she came quivering around him.

"Yes! Please, Mulder. The... the safe word is Starbuck" She told him. She sounded sure of herself but a little embarrassed. Knowing she had a safety word made it understandable that she had been crying out for the woman to stop. It was just another element to it. To the scenario that clearly helped her remain so in control all the time and stopped serious things from effecting her the way they should. 

He knew she wanted this and he was almost painfully erect at the thought of it all but he was utterly terrified of hurting her. He'd eat his own gun before he seriously hurt her. She whimpered and wiggled her perky little bottom at him. Teasing and silently pleading with him. 

He raised his hand. It felt so wrong. He was about to *hit* her. To *hit* Scully. It went against everything in him but he wanted to hear her moan so badly. It confused the hell out of him but he couldn't wait to see his handprint redden on her ass. She might not think it was sexual but his swollen cock had other impressions.

He swung his hand down lightly. He didn't want to hurt her too much regardless of what she said she wanted. She moaned a little.

"Harder!" She shouted.

He brought his hand down sharply. Marveling at the sight. A perfect handprint of white blushing to a dark pink.

"Ugh! YES!" She screeched out. Her ass pulling away from him in contradiction to her words. He hesitated. Maybe that had been too much? It flushed bright red now. He wasn't sure he wanted to do it again. Hearing her moan and shout 'yes' was something he'd wanted to make her to do since she'd dropped her robe in his motel room on their first case. He had never felt so confused before. So lost in two minds.

"Again!" She shouted. He could hear tears in her voice. He'd made her cry. That thought made his heart clench in guilt. 

"Scully..." He started.

"Again, Mulder. Please!" She pushed her bottom towards him. Her voice shaky but it still somehow held her usual assertiveness.

He raised his hand and slapped it down. She cried out in pain and he felt appalled. He was hurting her. That's what she wanted though. Wasn't it? 

He slapped her again.

"Ahh! Fuck!" She screamed.

He smacked the other cheek of her perfect ass. 

"I'm sorry." She cried out.

Again.

"Stop!" She whimpered in agony.

He immediately stopped. He felt sick that he'd hurt her so much she'd had to ask him to stop. His mind felt fuzzy and slow. His erection started deflating. She turned her head. Her face bright red and her make up streaked with tears.

"Why did you stop?" She asked through tears.

"You... you told me to." He said. His voice shaking.

"I told you I have a safe word. Don't stop unless I say it" She reminded him sternly. She was so authoritative and commanding even like this. She thrust her reddened backside up towards him. 

He brought his hand down again. A little hesitantly this time. He did not want to hurt her. This was so screwed up. He didn't know what he'd expected. He felt his cock harden fully again though as he saw her ass jiggle a little. It was so hot but it made him so ashamed. He wanted to love her, not hurt her. She cried out a little.

"Keep going. Harder!" She pleaded. He was at a lose as to how to feel. How had this even started he wondered as he brought his hand down again, more firmly.

"Ahh!" She screamed out. Her perfect ass marred with patterns of livid red. He felt so twisted but he both loved and hated this. 

He brought his hand down sharply again. He started finding a rhythm. Slapping down hard and fast. 

"Fuck" Slap "I'm sorry" slap "Oh, God!" Slap "S.Stop!" He was running out of white skin to hit so his hand lowered to the bottom of her ass. He spanked her again. He felt a change in the air instantly. The texture on one of his fingers signaled he was at the edge of her perineum. Her core laying so close he could touch it with his fingers. He smacked her again.

"Ugh!" The vibrations of his hit went straight to her clit. She felt herself getting wet. This *never* happened with anyone from the agency that she got. He slapped her again. The tips of his fingers so damn close to where she wanted them. What the hell was this turning into. The pleasant hum of tingles from his slap rippled up to her clit again.

"Oh, God!" She cried out. Not in pain this time. Mulder heard the change in her tone. He might not have been with a woman since Scully's abduction but he would recognise that sound anywhere. She was getting off on it. The new location of his slaps were getting her off. *He* was getting her off! His almost forgotten about erection surged up away from his body. Seeking it's mate. 

He hit her again. A little softer but still intense enough for her to feel the vibrations. How far would she let this go? He felt moisture on his fingers and looked at his hand in fear. His mind flashing that it might be blood. That he'd split her delicate skin. Then he smelt it in the air. The scent of a females arousal. She was wet. He shuddered with the weight of his desire. He brought his fingers quickly to his lips. Fuck. She tasted like heaven! 

His left hand rubbed at his cock through his trousers. It wasn't enough. Not nearly but he needed something, anything, to ease the ache. He brought his right hand down again quickly. 

"Oh! Ugh" She moaned. Her voice held no tears now. He lingered for a moment. Caressing her abused backside. He trailed a finger over her perineum. She hissed in a breath. 

Scully couldn't even begin to fathom what was going on. The surge of sensation was immense. She never normally got like this. Then again the love of her life wasn't usually the one doing it. She felt his long finger slid up her perineum again. It was so slick with her juices. She wanted him! Wanted him so bad. She always did but she normally controlled it pretty well. 

He lifted his hand again and smacked it down. 

"Huuu... Yes!" She moaned and pushed her ass closer to him. She felt the tell tale signs of an orgasm approaching. She was surprised. It was so fast. She normally needed a solid ten minuted of continuous stimulation by her vibrator to get this close. She bite painfully into her lip. She didn't want to come! She didn't want him to know how much she wanted him. But, God, she needed to come. Her release was so close. The air was thick with her scent. Mulder kept slapping her in exactly the right place. Ripples of sheer pleasure waving over and over her aching clit. Just a little more. 

Mulder was so lost in everything! He didn't even want to think about the repercussions of this. She smelled incredible and the little gasps and whimpers she kept making were making his throbbing shaft pulse even harder. He kept rubbing it gently. Just enough to take away the ache.

Slap "Oh, Fuck" Slap "Jesus, Mulder" Slap... Slap... Slap. Then she was exploding. Her muscled spasming and relaxing in a symphony. Her mouth open in a silent scream of his name.

He'd made her cum. Holy shit! She'd just cum! What should he do now? 

"Put it in." Scully gasped out. Was she reading his mind?

"What?" He replied in complete confusion. 

"Your cock." He didn't move. She couldn't mean what he thought. She twisted her head round. Looking at him over her shoulder. Their eyes met. She was breathtaking. Her face flushed in pleasure and not pain. Her eyes sparkling like sapphires. "Are you hard?" She asked breathlessly. He felt embarrassed but nodded. "Put it inside of me" She said calmly. Jesus! Was this really happening?

He wasn't stupid and he sure as hell didn't need to be told twice. Well... he guessed he did... not three times, anyway. He quickly pulled down his zipper. Not caring that it scratched painfully over his heated sensitive flesh. He hauled them down along with his boxers. He didn't even bother removing them. They both stood with their pants around their ankles and aroused beyond beleif. 

He positioned himself at her entrance. Running the head of his dick through her moisture. She hummed. "Please, Mulder" She whimpered out. He thrust inside of her in one quick motion. She turned back away from facing him. She cried out. So did he. The feeling of being encompassed in this woman was incredible! She was soaking wet and smoldering like fire. So snug he could hardly stand it. He stayed still for a moment. Letting her get accustomed to his size and giving himself a moment to calm down. Terrified if he moved right away he'd embarrass himself.

After a minute she pushed against him. Silently urging him to move. He withdrew until only the tip was inside of her. He watched with rapt fascination as he slowly pushed back in. His length dissapearing inside of her. She gasped. He pulled slowly out and tried to repeat the movement.

She grew impatient. She pushed her hips back to take him in faster.

"Uhh, fuck. Ho, Mulder!" She cried. She whipped her head back to face him. "Fuck me" She told him. Her eyes blazing with lust. Whatever control he'd been trying to maintain flew away. He pulled out and slammed back into her tight core. "Yeah, like that. Ooo" She moaned and he kept going.

Slamming his thick cock into her tight canal. Snapping his hips as he drove into her. His thrust short and sharp. He was loath to pull out too far now. He didn't want to leave her beautiful body for longer than nessasary. 

He fucked her senseless. Her eyes rolled back in her head. Her mouth open. Her continuous moans filling the room. She met each one of his wild thrusts. She'd always known this would be good. That to be the object of his singular focus would be this intense. She felt like she was flying or perhaps falling. His cock felt like a damn log jutting in and out of her. It was so perfect! She wished she could see this joining. See how utterly incredible they looked. His tempo sped up. She felt his arms shake at her waist. 

"Touch yourself" He growled out. He was so close. So damn close! He wanted her to fall into ecstasy with him. To float together through a glittering cloud of euphoria. 

Scully's perfectly manicured fingers found her clit. She rubbed circles quickly around it. 

"Hoooo, GOD!" Her walls clenched once like they were preparing for the pleasure to come. Mulder felt it.

"Oh, Fuck, Yeah, Scully. Shit! Cum for me" He cried out. Contrary to what many would think of him he wasn't usually loud in bed. He sensed that could change with her though. 

She rubbed furiously at herself. Her body bucking and writhing of it's own volition. Then her vision started to spark with sun spots. Her thighs quivered violently around him. This orgasm was already a hell of a lot stronger than her last. She was utterly silent. The pleasure stealing her voice. Ridding her of any thought other than his name. She shattered! Tingles of sheer bliss fluttering outward from her womb. His name bounced around in her head as she experienced the most intense orgasm of her life. 

He felt her walls erupt in violent spasms. He was finished at that, he knew. He let go. Spurting thick tendrils of cum into her. Fuck, this was wonderful. Her walls fluttered and shuddered around him, milking him of every last drop of his essence. 

Her arms gave out eventually and she fell to the couch effectively dislodging his deflating member. 

He cumpled to the couch next to her and soothingly stroked her hair. How in the hell had that even happened? Of all the ways he thought they might come together that had certainly not been on. 

She twisted so she was sitting properly in the couch. She self conciously pulled at her shirt to try and cover the patch of auburn hair at the apex of her tight. Her eyes didn't meet his. She felt so ashamed of herself for her lack of self control. All this time of ignoring her love for him and in one evening she'd blown it to hell. She'd completely let go and fucked him.

Mulder could tell she was nervous. Almost ashamed. He wanted to stop that in its tracks.

"I think we've found a better therapy for you" He grinned at her. She smirked and leaned into him for their first kiss.

"And a better therapist" She smiled near hus mouth after she pulled away from the mind blowing kiss. 

"He works for free, you know." He said kissing the top of her head and wrapping his arms around her.

"He damn well better. I have to pay for a new door" They both laughed


End file.
